


Why We're Here

by Galenfea



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galenfea/pseuds/Galenfea
Summary: On the banks of the Lake, Legolas confronts Tauriel about what her mission really is.Rewrite of Legolas and Tauriel's conversation after Tauriel's parting from Kili.
Relationships: Kíli (Tolkien)/Tauriel (Hobbit Movies), Legolas Greenleaf & Tauriel
Kudos: 2





	Why We're Here

They made it just out of hearing of the humans gathered by the lake before Legolas whirled round to face Tauriel.

“How could you?” he demanded. “We’ve been friends for centuries and then you abandon me to face half an orcish raiding party alone!”

The colour rushed to Tauriel’s face and she drew herself up. “What would you have me do? Let him die right there on the floor?”

“What responsibility of yours is he?”

“He’s a thinking creature, Legolas!” Her voice had risen almost to a shriek and she took a step forward so that they were nose-to-nose. “He was dying and I could help him and you really think I should have left him?”

“How many times have you carried on when our own people were dying around you? How many times did you do that but two days ago?”

She took a step back at that and looked away, tears springing in her eyes for a moment, but then she blinked them away and the gaze she turned on him was hard. “That was cruel, Prince Legolas. You know full well that in every case where one of my warriors has died and I’ve left him, it was because there was nothing to be done.”

He sighed bitterly, but nodded. “All right. I apologise. But the fact remains… Why was there a moment to treat the wounded in this battle and never before? It wasn’t over; the orcs were still a threat. That was why we came here, wasn’t it? It was certainly the reason you gave me.”

“Speak plainly! If you’re accusing me of lying, then say so!”

“I’m certainly accusing you of not telling me the full truth!” Legolas jabbed a finger back in the direction of the lake. “I’m not blind, Tauriel, I can see that there is more to this than compassion for a wounded man. Have you lost your mind? When I saw you talking to him in the dungeons I was worried, but I… I brushed it off. I knew of your interest in the wider world, I thought there was nothing more to it and tried to quieten my jealousy, but now I -”

“Jealousy?” she interrupted. “Then… Stars above, I thought your father must be mistaken!” She threw up her hands and began to pace back and forth. “You have never spoken a word to me of love, and although I loved you once you cannot expect me to wait forever when I thought you considered me just another captain of the guard - your friend, but no more!” She whirled round to face him. “And you have no right to lay claim to me now when I have met a man who does see me as a woman as well as a warrior!”

“But… he is a dwarf! Tall or short, ugly or fair, he is a dwarf! You cannot possibly be considering pledging yourself to him!”

“Why not?” But the conviction had drained out of her voice. “I… truthfully, Legolas, I know not what I want. I have never felt like this before. I… perhaps it is love, but I know not what to do.” She sighed, shaking her head. “All I know is that I could not leave him to die. There are so many that have died and I know so many more will in the days to come.” She dashed tears from her eyes again. “He has a mother waiting for him to come home. I have told too many mothers that their sons and daughters are dead.”

Legolas sighed. “I… am sorry, Tauriel, but I have to know: why are we here?”

She hesitated, taking some time to compose herself. When she looked up again, her eyes were dry. “I told the truth: I could not forgive myself if I joined your father in giving up on the world and letting orcs roam the forest unchecked, killing at will. There’s little I can do, but what I can do, I will, at least to make them fear our borders. But to answer the question I think you’re truly asking, I… did not expect to find Kili alive.”

Legolas sighed. “I believe you. And as to the first, I agree.” He looked back towards the lake with another sigh. “But I also think that we should go home and face my father’s wrath.”

“A little longer? We should do something to help these people.”

“Very well. It’s true that even on horseback we couldn’t make it home before dark.” He smiled and held out his hands to her. He expected her to take them, but instead she embraced him and after a moment he returned the gesture.

“Thank you, my friend,” she said in his ear.

“We’ve been through too much over the years to part now,” he said with a smile.


End file.
